Recuerdos del Futuro
by Azahar.Li.Kinomoto
Summary: Con un poco de ayuda...podrán 'hoy', corregir los errores del 'mañana?Quienes son estos personajes que vienen a ayudar...?O tal vez a complicarlo todo?XD 1er fanfic!dejen review plz!DISFRUTEN!


_(Canción de opening, -Meiling- Kochi wo Muite)_

Japón, 6 años después...

_(Una imagen de Hong Kong, sobrevolando la ciudad...)_

_(...acercamiento a la casa de Shaoran...)_

_(..En el patio de ese lugar se le ve a un jovencito luchar por su vida, ya casi sin fuerzas…)_

**SAKURA:**...no...no! ...Shaoran!

_(Se despierta de sobresalto)_

**KERO:** Aaaaaahhhhhh! Ay, ay, ay, (00u)¿Sakura, qué sucede!

_(Se le ve muy agitada)_

**SAKURA: **Fue un sueño... pero... algo no está bien... _(mira hacia la ventana, pensativa) _Shaoran, que ocurre...

**SHAORAN:** Sakura... _(estornuda)_.

_**...RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO...**_

_(Sakura baja a desayunar)_

_'Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y, bueno, ya deben recordarme...'_

**SAKURA: **¡Buenos días papá!

**FUJITAKA: **¡Buenos días Sakura!

_'..Él es mi padre, ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Ahora tiene barba... ¡Le queda muy bien!..(!)_

**SAKURA:** ¡Buenos días mamá!

_(Mira el asiento de Touya)_

_'..Mi hermano ya no vive con nosotros. Fue a estudiar medicina a una universidad de otra ciudad, pero viene todos los fines de semana. Y sigue molestando como de costumbre. (--u)'_

**SAKURA: **_(Terminando su desayuno)_ ¡Ay no¡Voy a llegar tarde¡Adiós papá!

_(Pedaleando hacia la escuela)_

_'Tengo ya 18 años y... hace 6 años que no veo a Shaoran...'_

_(Para en la esquina que se encontraba con Yukito, cuando iba en primaria)_

_'Yukito sigue aquí. Va en la Universidad local, y papá dice que sale muy bien.'_

**SAKURA:** ¡Qué envidia! Ojalá a mí me fuera tan bien como a él.

_(Llegando a la escuela)_

**TOMOYO: **¡Buenos días Sakura!

**SAKURA: **¡Buenos días Tomoyo!

_'Aún me siento junto a Tomoyo en clases, y sigue sacando tan buenas notas como siempre.'_

**NAOKO, CHIHARU y RIKA: **¡Buenos días Sakura!

**SAKURA: **¡Buenos días chicas!

_(Ya en clase, Sakura mira por la ventana, como si esperara ver a alguien, pero nadie aparece... (TT!)'_

**SAKURA: **Shaoran...

**PROFESORA:**-Srta. Kinomoto¿busca a alguien?

**SAKURA: **¿Eh? eh, no, lo siento mucho profesora. (çc)

_(Tomoyo mira a Sakura, pero ella no puede olvidar el sueño de ésta mañana...)_

_(En el término de clases)_

**TOMOYO: **Hoy es un hermoso día¿qué tal si vamos por un helado Sakura?

**SAKURA: **¿Ah¡Claro Tomoyo! ()

_(Sentadas en el parque pingüino)_

**TOMOYO: **Bueno, Sakura¿recuerdas las fotos que te tomé en el parque¡Te veías tan bien! Así que no pude resistirme, y las envié a...Sakura¿Sakura?

**SAKURA:** Ah? Lo siento Tomoyo, creo que me distraje un poco... (¡)

**TOMOYO:** Sakura, te he notado un poco distraída¿hay algo que te preocupe?

**SAKURA: **¿Eh¡No, nada, en serio!

_(Tomoyo la observa un momento y luego respira profundamente…)_

**TOMOYO:** Sakura, sabes que somos amigas, si hay algo que te preocupe, debes decírmelo sin preguntar, sabes que haré lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte…

**SAKURA:** Lo sé, Tomoyo, lamento mucho que te hayas preocupado por mí, pero no, no es nada¡ya no importa, en serio! (u)

_/Lamento tener que mentirte así Tomoyo, pero no quiero preocuparte.../_

Ésa noche, en Hong Kong...

_(Un terrible monstruo con grandes poderes ataca la ciudad, tiene un aspecto espantoso, pero es muy peligroso, a pesar de lo que sólo se ve)_

**SHAORAN: **Dios del Trueno¡¡ven a mí!

_(El monstruo se enfurece con el ataque de Shaoran, que no le causó daño en lo absoluto...)_

**SHAORAN: **¡Qué¡No le hizo efecto alguno¡Demonios!

_(Esquiva un poderoso ataque del monstruo, el cual desprende lo que parecen ser sus brazos para atacarlo)_

**SHAORAN: **¡Ni creas que podrás derrotarme tan fácilmente!... ¡AH!

_(Pero habló demasiado rápido, uno de los puños de lodo del monstruo atrapó a Shaoran contra el suelo, mientras sentía cómo dejaba de respirar...)_

_(Fue entonces cuando una joven de más o menos su edad, tomó su espada, la cual había soltado al momento de recibir el ataque, y con la misma cortó la trampa que torturaba a Shaoran)_

**AZAHAR: **¿Estás bien?

**SHAORAN:** Sí...

_(Era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura, y ojos verdes esmeralda que resaltaban un poco más su palidez, pero no era eso lo que le obligaba a mirarla de aquella manera, no. Ella tenía algo, esos ojos, su mirada, eso era, ella debía de ser... pero...)_

**AZAHAR: **_(Se levanta y dirige palabra al monstruo)_ ¡Acabaré contigo antes de que la veas siquiera!

_(La joven lanza un poderoso conjuro luminoso que espanta al monstruo por completo y desaparece)_

**AZAHAR: **¡Rayos! Escapó. _(Se vuelve hacia Shaoran)_ ¿Te encuentras bien¿No te lastimó?

**SHAORAN:** No, estoy bien.

_(Azahar notó la mirada llena de ternura de Shaoran, y recordó de pronto lo que estaba pasando en aquella época, en aquellos años de gloria y de muerte, y a la edad a la que la jovencita no pertenecía...)_

**AZAHAR: **¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? Yo no soy Sakura.

**SHAORAN:** ¡Qué/ _(Ruborizándose)_ ¿Cómo sabes…?

**AZAHAR:** _(Con una sonrisa) _Sabía que te confundirías, pero yo no soy Sakura, mi nombre es -...

_(Ella se detuvo. No podía decirle nada que le delatara. Además le agradaba su nombre, no quería otro.)_

**AZAHAR:**-Satomi, mi nombre es Satomi… Higoshi.

_(Dijo con mucha tristeza, al no poder revelarle su verdadera identidad)_

**SHAORAN:** _(Aún un poco confundido) _¿Por qué dices que sabías que me confundiría¿Y cómo es que sabías que estaba pensando en... Sak.. Sakura?

**AZAHAR:** _(En un susurro…) _Lo vi en tu mirada...

_(Shaoran la mira desconfiado)_

**AZAHAR:** Debo apresurarme, puesto que aquel monstruo ha llegado ya al Japón, pero antes te diré que debes tener cuidado. Aquella bestia busca personas poderosas, por eso no se detendrá ante nada para atacar, destrozando y matando a quién se le atraviese. Seguramente tu madre también lo sabe en estos momentos, así que no tienes mucho de qué preocuparte. Tú fuiste el primero al que encontró, y como ha fallado en matarte, ahora está tras su siguiente objetivo, si no me equivoco, una niña del Japón llamada Sakura. Sé que la conoces (¬¬!), por eso te pido que vayas con ella, al juntar todos los blancos en un lugar, tal vez tengamos una oportunidad...Claro, eso sólo quieres verle con vida, una vez más...

_(Dice Azahar, algo pícara, al ver la mirada de Shaoran interesándose un poco más en sus palabras)_

**SHAORAN:** _(Shaoran baja la mirada)_ ¿Si quiero verle con vida, una vez más¿Y supuestamente cómo sabes tú que-...

_(Cuando vio otra vez, la niña ya no estaba. Le había tomado sólo un segundo desaparecer, pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba. Le había pedido que volviera al Japón, pero cómo hacer eso, después de tanto tiempo... Sakura...)_

De vuelta en Japón...

**SAKURA:** ¡Buenos días papá!

**FUJITAKA:** ¡Buenos días Sakura!

**SAKURA:** ¡Buenos días mamita!

_(Se dirige a su papá)_

**SAKURA: **Hoy te vas a una expedición¿verdad papá¿En dónde será¿En Egipto?

**FUJITAKA: **Sí, así es. A propósito, Touya dijo que no podrá venir éste fin de semana, pues tiene que estudiar para sus exámenes finales.

**SAKURA:** Ya veo...

_(Sakura tenía la mente en otro lugar, de hecho, en Hong Kong. Había vuelto ha tener aquel sueño, pero debía disimular enfrente de su padre.)_

**FUJITAKA: **Pero no te preocupes, le he hablado a Yukito para que venga y no estés sola.

**SAKURA:** ¿Eh¡Ah! No te preocupes papá, estaré bien.

_(Suena el teléfono)_

**SAKURA: **Yo iré. Casa de los Kinomoto...

**SHAORAN: **¿Sakura?

**SAKURA:** ¿Shaoran!

**TOMOYO: **¿Estás segura Sakura?

**SAKURA:** Sí, dijo que llegaría en el primer vuelo.

**TOMOYO:** Pero por qué tanta prisa, me pregunto...(¬¬!)

**SAKURA:** _(Sonrojándose) _No lo sé, pero dijo que debía hablar conmigo, y que tuviera cuidado hasta que llegara...

**TOMOYO: **Anunciaron su vuelo. ¡Vamos, que ya ha de haber llegado!

_(A Sakura le latía el corazón más fuerte que de costumbre pero no podía ocultar su felicidad, al fin volvería a ver a su querido Shaoran...)_

_(Al fin el momento tan esperado. Habían pasado 6 largos años, pero sin embargo a ella le parecía que fue ayer, aquel día en el aeropuerto en el que dejó ir a su amado Shaoran...)_

_(Era una tarde muy triste, y el clima parecía acompañar los sentimientos de ambos. Shaoran no deseaba irse del lado de Sakura, ni Sakura que se marchara, pero debía de partir. Acompañado por Meiling, Shaoran se alejaba triste por el pasillo, mientras que una lágrima brillante rozaba la mejilla de Sakura. Adiós Shaoran...)_

**SAKURA: **¡Tomoyo, es él!

_(Pero no podía verse en su cara señal de tristeza alguna, ya que volvería a ver a su tan amada Sakura, y eso para él era más importante que nada...)_

**SHAORAN: **Sakura…


End file.
